


Book 1: 4 Kingdoms

by RandomRandomRandom



Series: Harry Potter AU: Four Kingdoms of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Alternative Universe, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter Royalty AU, Hermione Granger has a Twin, Hogwarts is a continent, Hufflepuff, Ilvermorny is a continent, Nations AU, Philosopher Stone (Harry Potter), Prince Harry Potter, Prince Ron Weasley, Princess Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley Has A Twin, Royalty AU, Slytherin, The Golden Trio, The Philosopher Stone, kingdoms AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomRandom/pseuds/RandomRandomRandom
Summary: Harry Potter AU.Long ago, since ancient times, the continent of Hogwarts was separated into 4 great kingdoms.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter AU: Four Kingdoms of Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue. 

There once was a land hidden from normal Muggle sight by the magic of which it was built. It was a place of excitement and wonder – one with dragons flying through the sky like blue jays, children laughing as they rode their first broomsticks, and gossiping witches giggling over the latest trends in dress robes. This was the continent of Hogwarts, split into four kingdoms: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At the very center of the continent lies the great castle of Hogwarts, where the leaders of the 4 kingdoms would come together for discussions and treaties. Hogwarts castle is guarded by a guardian, a powerful wizard, and this guardian is in charge of maintaining the peace on Hogwarts continent. Merlin himself was chosen as Hogwarts Castle’s first ever Guardian. Countless others have been chosen as guardians as time went by. Albus Dumbledore is now the current Guardian of Hogwarts Castle and it is his greatest duty and responsibility to maintain the peace on the continent. (Spoiler alert: Dumbledore is about to face the greatest test to prove his worth as guardian.) Each kingdom was ruled by a royal family descending from the original mighty founders. But with their ancestor's history came a long line of feuds that still spill into the kingdom today.

When Hogwarts was first built, the four founders were the closest of friends. Godric Gryffindor, the brave and loyal hero. Helga Hufflepuff, the kind, hard-working lady. Rowena Ravenclaw, the witty and knowledgeable heroine. Salazar Slytherin the cunning and sly snake. Together they created kingdoms where magical folk could live in peace without being prosecuted by Muggles and the terrors they used to hunt them in a time of ignorance and hatred. Their friendship created a safe haven, and soon after, a way of living for those of magical descent and their families. But all of this was in vain when Slytherin stopped allowing Muggleborn wizards and their families into his kingdom, claiming they would turn against them and begin a war upon their safe ground.

At first, Slytherin's method remained hidden from his fellow founders. But soon word began to spread and the remaining three staged an intervention, threatening that if he did not stop his prejudice he would be exiled from Hogwarts for the remainder of his life. Slytherin chose to leave, accusing the three of Muggle-sympathy and unjust views. He tried to take his young wife and son to accompany him but they refused, agreeing with his now sworn enemies. He placed a curse upon their castle, claiming that the dungeons would consume them all along with the tainted blood residing in the kingdoms. His words remained fallacious but after his exile, a rebellion sparked in his kingdom that agreed with his views. They made it their goal to avenge his leaving by purging the kingdoms of Muggleborns and their families.

Innocent blood, both magic and not, was shed for years before Slytherin's followers were wiped out or forced into hiding. For nearly a century the kingdoms remained in peace until rumors began circulating of mysterious murders in Slytherin. Investigations proved that the victims were all Muggleborn. Manners to stop these slaughters were all tried but none could catch the illusive murderer. Soon all that anyone could do was put up wards and pray. The royal families all went into hiding, their location only known by a designated secret keeper. Unfortunately for the Gryffindor royals, their safe hideaway was compromised. On Halloween night, the killer now known as Lord Voldemort snuck into the small town of Godric's Hollow just outside of Gryffindor and murdered the king and queen. Both were known members of the resistance identified by common folk as the Order of the Phoenix, making them and their infant twin sons a prime target for the Dark Lord and his followers. Unbeknownst to Lord Voldemort, his plans to eliminate the one organization bent on his demise would be cut short.

After murdering their parents, the heir to the throne, Henry, together with his younger twin brother Harry, was next to be eliminated. As the Dark Lord raised his wand and shouted the curse meant to end the boys’ lives, something extraordinary happened. The spell rebounded and destroyed the caster instead, leaving a frightened, scarred prince alone in his crib. He was rescued only minutes later by the all-knowing current guardian of Hogwarts castle, Albus Dumbledore, and the groundskeeper of Gryffindor castle, Rubeus Hagrid. Since both Henry and Harry were only a year old and the king and queen had no other living relatives, Gryffindor was short a ruler, after many days of court deliberation, the king's right hand man, Sirius Black, was named as regent and acting king of Gryffindor until Henry came of age.

Throughout these events, the king of Slytherin, King Thomas Riddle II, was reported missing. Countless search parties were sent to find him in all four kingdoms and outlining villages. After a year of no results, the king was declared dead and the acting king, Lucius Malfoy, was crowned. Gryffindor and Slytherin had rulers once more, though it did not stop the hate crimes still plaguing the lower towns of the kingdoms where the Muggleborns and their families lived.

Muggleborn witches and wizards are found by magical detections when they are toddlers and show their first signs of magic. Their parents are then given a letter, inviting them to stay in Hogwarts continent for their protection. If the family chooses to move to Hogwarts, they are given a home in one of the lower towns of a kingdom of which they can reside. If not, they have the choice of sending their child to Hogwarts when they turn eleven so the witch or wizard has a choice in the development of their powers. The child will then stay in a "Common Room" where they are given a bed to sleep in, food, and a free magical education. Because the lower towns were composed of Muggleborns and their families, the wards and protective charms were considerably weaker than those of the upper towns where half- and pure blood families resided, making them easy targets for the remaining followers of the former Dark Lord, or Death Eaters as they were named.

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of these great kingdoms rested in the hands of a young prince, his most trusted best friend, and the woman of extraordinary intelligence. Together they lifted the darkness that loomed over Hogwarts and solved the mystery that was hidden in Slytherin's walls, finding not only themselves along the way, but a new hope that united the four kingdoms once more.

This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Coronation

“Are you all done there, Princess?” Jean heard through the door.  
“Almost”, she answered. 

“I hate it when they rush me through these things! All for the love of pomp and circumstance,” she thought irritably while clambering out of her warm bath and wrapping her body in a large warm towel and opened the door that connected her bathroom to her bed chambers. Immediately her ladies in waiting came to prepare her for the ceremony as she took her seat in front of her mirror. She let her mind drift to the last book that she read about wandless magic and pondered on when she should start putting this knowledge into practical use and sighed as she was being primped for the events to take place that day.

Today was her eighteenth birthday and she detested all the grandeur of the events on her special day. “Hermione is so lucky, she doesn’t even have to endure all these grand grandeur for the coronation of Crown Princess. I bet she off indulging in the books at Ravenclaw library... so lucky,”Jean thought. The invited dignitaries had arrived a few days before this day and there would be much celebration in the kingdom for her official coronation and recognition as Crown Princess Jean Rose Granger, heir to the throne of Ravenclaw. She hated all the preparations done for this day and events to occur on this so called “blessed event.” She would have rather had a small gathering of her friends to talk about the new books that she had read or she would have rather kept to herself locked up in the Grand Library of Ravenclaw. 

She smiled at the thought of the library which was the pride of her kingdom, for there was no other library that could compare with it from any of the other kingdoms with books about every topic from magic to Muggles, from dark spells to the most updated findings in healing, encompassing all collective knowledge of elves' magic, to the books written about other magical creatures; from battles of long ago to the art of weaponry since the days of Camelot till now. Legend had it that Merlin had gifted Rowena this library to satisfy her thirst for knowledge in the arts of magic and healing, hence establishing the Kingdom of Ravenclaw as the seat of intelligence and wellbeing. It was common knowledge that even the great scholars and healers of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would journey miles to research in this library and Hermione had complete access to it anytime she felt like it. Yes, she would have loved to be in the library pouring over the endless lists of books than here, having people dolling her up for a ceremony that she believed was shallow and impractical.

The Princess of Ravenclaw abhorred being the center of attention, it made her feel like all her insecurities and flaws were magnified a hundredfold by having great numbers looking and gawking at her! Yet this was to be expected of her. She had been raised to put duty and the needs of her people first before her own personal wants for she was the heir to the throne of Rowena.

The sound of her door creaking pulled her attention back to reality. She looked up and saw her mother enter. The other people in the room immediately stopped what they were doing and curtsied at the entrance of their queen. “Your majesty!” they all said in unison. The queen acknowledged them though not taking her eyes off her daughter. Her eyes misted and with a soft smile on her face, Sara remembered cradling the woman before her as a baby as if it was yesterday. Now her daughter would be recognized by all as the young, beautiful, brilliant woman that she had grown to become. Sara could not have been more proud.

“Jean, how are you today, my love?” Queen Sara asked, concerned about the frown that marred her daughter’s soft features.

“As well as I can be, mother”, Hermione whined softly. 

“Dear Merlin, Jean is definitely annoyed,” Sara thought, knowing full well that her daughter only called her ‘mother’ under times of exasperation.

“I come bearing gifts, my dear, something to wear for the coronation.” The queen called forth her own personal servant from behind her who was carrying a velvet case bearing the insignia of Ravenclaw on the top. As Queen Sara opened the box, collective gasps were heard as the Jewels of Ravenclaw were seen by all. “It belonged to Rowena, the first Queen of Ravenclaw, given to her as a gift from King Arthur himself. Wear it with pride as I did when your father presented me as his Queen on our wedding day.”

Jean, looked with awe at the jewelry. She had heard and read of the tale attached to the Jewels of Ravenclaw, yet she never saw it till today. The legend stated that King Arthur had commissioned elves in setting the sapphires and diamonds given to him by the dwarves, who mined for precious stones in the ages of yore. The earrings were drops of blue sapphires dangling off their post, simple enough for the necklace to be the center of attraction. The necklace was breathtaking. At the center was a large tear shaped black sapphire stone the size of a fist, the chain links itself made of diamonds and blue sapphires. Merlin had instilled powerful spells in the black sapphire stone, which was believed that only the true heir of Rowena could unlock when the time for it was needed, though what magic spells and charms were encased in these jewels, no one knew. As she touched the center stone reverently, knowing the power that it supposedly possessed, Jean was dumbfounded as a tingling sensation ran up her arm from the fingers which made contact with the center stone and a slight breeze entered the bed chamber, its origin unknown.

“But mum, I thought that I was to wear it only on my wedding day, not during my coronation ceremony,” she pointed out.

“Ah, yes—but your father and I saw fit that you should wear it today since it is your eighteenth birthday and you are the first princess born since Rowena.” Queen Sara answered.

“I am truly honored,” was all Jean could say.  
Jean was the only girl, apart from her twin Hermione, to be born to the lineage of the Royal Family of Ravenclaw after Rowena the original Queen. Queen Sara and King John were blessed when Jean and Hermione were born and the kingdom rejoiced upon her birth, including the kingdoms of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

“There are two princesses who shall wield unification of all four kingdoms born from the house of Rowena, who shall tame the lion, guide the badger, and defang the snake—and peace shall prevail and love will conquer under her hand and the darkness shall be no more.” So the prophecy had foretold. 

This prophecy was imparted to King John and Queen Sara by none other than Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin, on the christening of their daughter. They did not want to burden Jean and Hermione with the knowledge, so she hadn't been told. They raised them accordingly to the laws of the land and ingrained her with the knowledge of justice, compassion, and love to rule her people. Her parents watched them both grow to become intelligent and powerful witches, able to do some impossible spells and charms when she put her mind to it, yet they noticed that both were introverted by nature — choosing to stay in the Great Library rather than to interact with her peers. They witnessed them bloom from bushy brown haired bucktooth insecure girls to become the graceful yet still shy and beautiful ladies both were now. Their hair had become tamed and now flowed in slight ringlets down her back and magic was done in aligning her teeth for her to flash her now confident smile. As Sara looked back to those times, she now realized that it really was her Jean and Hermione who the prophecy talked about. 

“Yes, the Jewels of Ravenclaw have finally reached their rightful owner.” The Queen thought.

“Well, enough gawking at the Jewels, we have little time to get ready for your coronation,” Queen Sara stated, automatically calling out everyone from their state of awe. “Yes, little time indeed!”

The ladies in waiting turned back to the task at hand—to bring Princess Jean to her utmost perfection.

XXXXX

A few days before the ceremony at Ravenclaw, the Royal family of Gryffindor were eating breakfast….

“Must we go, Sirius?” Wailed Prince Henry, crown prince of Gryffindor, rolling his eyes to the heavens, praying for a reprieve.

“Yes, it is our duty, especially in such trying times as we are in. We need to show our support to the other kingdoms,” replied Sirius, regent and acting king of Gryffindor. 

Harry smiled gently and chuckled at the antics of his twin brother seated across him in the Dining Hall of Gryffindor. “Henry Henry Henry.... I thought you would have given anything to see Jean again?” Harry said, smirking. Henry scowled and glared at his younger twin. 

Henry James, who had turned nineteen a few months back, was an exact replica of his father James with his uncontrollable ebony hair, chiseled features, and even the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. However, he inherited his mother's emerald green eyes. Both Henry and Harry were exactly replicas of each other, save for the lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead. Harry and Henry had a devil may care aura around them, yet Sirius did not raise them to be a spoiled brats. They raised them to be responsible and compassionate, brave and gallant, skilled in the arts of magic and of the defense against dark arts. Henry and Harry were powerful wizards, acknowledged by all as people to reckon with. Under Henry’s future rule of the kingdom of Gryffindor, they knew that it shall retain its splendor as the Kingdom of the Brave, Gallant and Good Hearted. Henry was always overprotective of Harry and always see it as his duty to look out for his younger twin, who somehow has a knack for getting into trouble everywhere he goes. 

“Besides, the royal family of Ravenclaw attended your coronation as crown prince of Gryffindor when you turned eighteen. It is now time we returned the favor.” Sirius explained the situation to her son. Henry was not impressed with the rationalization; he remembered that day a year ago, loathing the ceremonies and grandeur of that summer day of his eighteenth birthday and coronation as crown prince heir of Gryffindor. 

Harry recalled one incident a few years ago which resulted in the formation of his own circle of friends when he was twelve and went to the grand library for lessons assigned. Inside the library, Hermione, the younger twin of the Ravenclaw Crown Princess, had witnessed Ron, the younger twin of Hufflepuff Crown Prince, try a new spell he had learned from one of his brothers of turning a rat yellow. After unsuccessfully casting the spell, the princess had approached them and snootily asked Ron, “Is that a real spell? Not a very good one, is it?” This instigated a verbal spat between the three which in turn caused the librarian to reprimand them. The flushed and humiliated princess hissed at him and Ron, “I had better stay away from you before you get us all into more trouble in this library, or worst expelled!” then she turned and walked away. Ron then gave a very accurate description of her being mental. Eventually, the situation uphilled to involving a mountain troll in the Girls Bathroom of Ravenclaw castle (don’t ask) which resulted in Harry, Ron and Hermione being best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for kingdom of Hufflepuff. 
> 
> Arther and Molly are the king and queen.  
> Bill, despite being the oldest, chose to forfeit his position as Heir as he wanted to make a living in Gringotts, the goblin nation.  
> Charlie, being the second oldest, was thus made Heir but he too forfeited the post as he wanted to venture out into dragon kingdom and make a living there.  
> Percy, being the third oldest, was thus made Heir but he decided to instead focus his aspirations in the government of Drumstrang nation where he is currently appointed Junior assistant to the Minister.  
> Fred and George decided to run their joke shop instead.  
> Thus, Ron’s twin is heir .


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin Kingdom

A few days before the celebration of the coronation of Crown Princess Jean Granger, a discussion between father and son about a devious plan was taking place in the Kingdom of Slytherin…

“Father, how can you even think of attending the celebration at Ravenclaw?! It is totally preposterous!” Draco Malfoy, Crown Prince of Slytherin, exclaimed as he looked with disgust at his father Lucius, King of Slytherin. “We have never attended such mediocrities of the other kingdoms nor have we even thought of going to one before. Now here we are, preparing to go to the birthday and coronation ceremony at Ravenclaw! What will the Dark Lord say when he finds out your intentions?”

“Son, this IS the plan of the Dark Lord. By attending the coronation of the princess of Ravenclaw, we are extending… let us say an artificial hand toward peace. We are setting a false appearance that we are trying to be in solidarity with the other kingdoms, to gain their confidence. This, my dear son Draco, is only for show. Then the Dark Lord will be able to start to execute the beginning of the destruction of the other kingdoms.” Lucius replied.

“And how do you know the Dark Lord is still alive? Wasn’t he defeated by those potter twins?” Draco said.   
“The Dark Lord is still alive because he is currently seeking... residence within our castle. I will be quite happy to bring him to you if you would like it?” Lucius replied, smirking. “No no no, there’s no need,” Draco gulped. 

“And how, pray tell, father, are you going to dispel the rumors that our kingdom has always been dabbling in the Dark Arts by our mere appearance at the coronation? Especially considering that we have not held any correspondence with any of the other three kingdoms for ages since Salazar himself walked this earth.” Draco pointed out as he sat across his father.

King Malfoy immediately stood up from behind his desk and backhanded his son across his face. “How dare you question the plan of our Dark Lord! You are treading a thin line, boy, by speaking against the wishes of the Dark Lord! Do not dare question his decisions, for we are his mere stewards - Death Eaters - while our Dark Lord comes up with a way to recreate himself from his last attempts at destroying Gryffindor’s heir! Be proud that we were chosen among his followers to hold this position! It is our honor to do this task, no matter how tedious it is to lower ourselves to exchange pleasantries with half bloods and the sort!”

“I am sorry, father, it will not occur again,” Draco muttered as he lowered his eyes, hoping his father didn't see the hatred he had for him reflected there.

“Son, you will see how slick my tongue is as I speak to the royals there. There is much you have to learn, my dear Draco, in the art of connivance.” Lucius said, raising an eyebrow and studying his son. “Much you have to learn. In a few days the plan for the destruction of the kingdoms of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shall begin. For the start of the Reign of Slytherin under the Dark Lord Voldemort and his most trusted minion, which is of course me, shall be at hand!”


	4. Chapter 4: The Philosopher’s Stone

Jean heaved a sigh of relief. After what felt like years, the coronation for her position as Crown Princess was finally over. To make matters worse, the Slytherin King and his Crown Prince had decided to show up for her coronation which prompted many to speculate about their true intentions, whether devious or otherwise. 

All of a sudden, a grand noble owl, with a letter attached, flew into her chambers. “I wonder who’s that from,” Jean thought. Opening the letter, she read the contents of the letter. 

————-  
To the royal families of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff: 

Urgent that we meet. Please get to Hogwarts castle ASAP. More details when we meet in person. 

Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Guardian of Hogwarts Castle

—————

It was very rare that Dumbledore would request an audience with the royal families. Whenever that occurred, it usually meant a national emergency - a threat that could destroy all of Hogwarts continent. The last threat of such scale was the Grindelwald affair which fortunately was solved with the defeat of Grindelwald at Dumbledore’s own hand. As Jean pondered on what was going on, she quickly ran out into Ravenclaw Royal Stables to mount her horse for a journey to Hogwarts Castle. 

Upon arrival at Hogwarts Castle, Jean noticed the mood was somber. Harry, Henry, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, John(Ron’s twin), Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, mom and dad had already arrived at the castle. “Good that you could grace us with your presence,” Henry jokingly sarcastically said. Jean rolled her eyes and took her seat. It was then Albus Dumbledore apparated into Hogwarts Meeting Room with a loud ‘crack’, allowing everyone to catch a glimpse at the powerful wizard in all his glory. Jean found him quite intimidating but who wouldn’t? 

“Alright, we shall not wait any further for I don’t believe that the Slytherin royal family would participate in this meeting. Alright, I’m sure all you are curious about what’s happening so I shall just jump straight to the elephant in the room,” Dumbledore said. “I have received word that Lord Voldemort, who is currently sharing a body with a follower of his, is attempting to steal the Philosopher’s Stone to regain his body.”

At that, Mr Weasley gasped, “How are we going to stop him? And what is the Philosopher Stone?” 

“The philosopher stone is an elixir that can grant the drinker immortality and riches as long as he constantly drinks it” Hermione recited. 

“That is quite correct Ms Granger,” Dumbledore said. “There is only one known philosopher stone in the world and it is currently in the possession of my friend Nicolas Flamel who currently resides in Thunderbird empire in the Ilvermorny continent. And unfortunately, Lord Voldemort knows where he lives.”

“Then we must travel to Thunderbird empire and warn Mr Flamel!” Henry and Harry said in unison. 

“Of course, but we must first begin preparation to assemble our team of delegates to travel to Thunderbird empire to warn Nicolas of the impending danger and to convince him to bring the stone to Hogwarts Vault for safekeeping....” Dumbledore was then cut mid-sentence by a royal guard of Gryffindor rushing into Hogwarts Castle meeting room. 

“Your highnesses, sorry for the disturbance but there is an emergency!” The royal guard said. “Slytherin declared war and launched an all scale invasion of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor hasn’t been invaded because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff borders are currently preventing a Slytherin invasion but it could only be a matter of time before Gryffindor is invaded.”

“What!!” Sirius, together with King Weasley and King Granger, roared. “This is a breach of the peace treaty among our nations!” 

“This is terribly inconvenient. Now with the Slytherin nation declaring war, there will be no available troops to send to Thunderbird empire to warn Mr Flamel.” Dumbledore said sadly. 

“I’m sure we will find another way around this,” John said. The group so began discussing solutions but none could agree on an ideal one to carry out. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione then met each other eyes for a moment. When Ron and Hermione modded their heads, the trio said in unison,”We will do it!”

Then, there was silence. 

When the rest finally caught on to what was going to happen. Almost all of them shouted, “no! It’s too dangerous! Three young royals venturing into foreign territory without military backing, it will be like free gold for our enemies.”

“But it’s the only way. The rest of you are needed back here on Hogwarts continent to command the troops and defend against the Slytherin invasion,” Harry replied stubbornly. Despite many feeble protests, the group eventually gave in, mostly due to a shortage of other ideas. 

“Well that’s settled then, let’s begin planning. Then you guys can set sail immediately. There’s no time to lose!” Dumbledore said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Royal Heirlooms

Harry was currently scrambling to pack as much things as he could for his long voyage to the Thunderbird empire. He knew it was going to be a dangerous mission but it was for the good and safety of Gryffindor and the rest of Hogwarts. Out of the blue, Harry then heard a knock on his room door. 

“Harry? Are you there?” Henry said. “Yup!” Harry replied enthusiastically, happy to see a familiar face. 

Looking the almost empty room, Henry signed. “I’m really going to miss you baby brother.” 

“It’s only going to be a few months. Besides, it’s not like this the first time I will be away from you, right?” Hardy said.

“Yes but this would be the first time you would be venturing alone into foreign territory without bodyguards” Henry replied. 

“Ron and Hermione will be there. I’m sure we will be okay.”

“I hope so too. Anyway, I came here to give you something.”

Taking out a silky piece of cloak, Henry handed it to Harry. 

“This here is an invisibility cloak and a family heirloom of the potters for generations. Normally, this would be passed down to the eldest potter child but I think the cloak would be more useful in your possession for the time being.”

Harry stared and marveled at the iconic cloak and immediately rushed to hug his older twin. “Thank you,” Harry said. 

“Of course. Just remember to stay safe. I expect you to return home safe and sound baby brother.” 

——————————

Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff Kingdom....

While everyone was frantically arming for the impending war, a young royal was frantically rushing to gather his possessions for a long travel. 

“Ron, may I come in?” John said to his younger twin brother. “Of course!” Ron replied.

“I know you will be away for quite a while so I wanted to give you something. This here is a family heirloom known as the Mask of Deception. Upon wearing it, the wearer can change his appearance to look like anyone they wanted. Go on, try it!” 

Taking the mask, Ron wore the mask and suddenly, in a flash, Ron disappeared and Harry set in his place. 

“Wicked!” Ron said. 

“Be careful out there brother” John said. 

——————-

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw castle......

Before Hermione could rush up to her bedroom to begin packing, Jean pulled her younger twin aside. 

“Listen, Hermione. This journey is going to be extremely dangerous so I just want to tell you to be careful out there” 

“Of course I will” Hermione replied. 

“Anyway, I am about to give you one of our families most prized heirlooms - the Book of Everlasting Knowledge. This book, crafted by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, is able to answer any question you want whenever you write in it. But, be warned that interpreting the book’s answer might be difficult and challenging, something even impossible.” 

Taking the treasured gift, Hermione cried out, “Thank you!” 

“Okay, now off you go!” Jean said.

With that, the two sisters parted ways, one towards a battle that could change the course of Hogwarts history and the other towards eventual face off with a rising evil.


	6. Chapter 6: A long journey/voyage

“Alright, so the three of you will be sailing on one of the finest ships in Hogwarts harbor. This ship is neither Gryffindor nor Ravenclaw and it is also neither Hufflepuff nor Slytherin. It is in actual fact a combination of all four kingdoms and rumor had it that Merlin himself created the ship,” Dumbledore exclaimed. 

The trio stared at the ‘masterpiece’, finding nothing spectacular about it. 

“Why can’t we just use an international portkey,” Ron complained. 

“Well, you see, Thunderbird empire as well as the other 3 nations on Ilvermorny continent has very tight regulations regarding international portkey and apparition travel. It would take months to obtain a registered licensed portkey from Thunderbird Government.” Dumbledore explained. 

“Besides, it won’t be that bad. I have had the ship stocked up with necessities that could last for years,” Dumbledore said. 

“So, what should we expect at Thunderbird empire?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, I have already scheduled your ship to arrive at the port of Gloria, one of the major port cities of Thunderbird Empire. From there, you shall meet King Neville Longbottom who will then take you to Nicolas Flamel’s Personal Castle.” 

All of a sudden, a loud bang could be heard and the sounds of horses galloping and cries of wizards and witches radiated throughout the air. 

“It looks like the first ever Hogwartian War has begun... I think it’s best that I return to Hogwarts Castle... You three better set sail as soon as possible....” 

“Alright then,” Harry said. 

—————-

After 5 days of travel, the trio arrived at the city of Gloria with nothing much eventful happening - unless you count having to battle a raging storm and fighting against a bunch of Pirate Wizards. Apart from that, the trio managed to arrive safe and sound (at least physically). 

Stepping down onto the gangplank, Prince Harry Potter breathed in a cool air of Thunderbird empire and observed his surroundings. People were jostling about, hurrying to whatever they needed to get done. Rich nobles were seen riding in horse drawn carriages and the ambience of the city could be perceived as bright and cheerful. Soon, Hardy was joined by his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Flanked by them, Harry was about to step onto Thunderbird soil when all of a sudden, he heard a loud shout. 

“Hold it right there! Please state your reasons for entering!” A guard, dressed in the royal emblems and colors of Thunderbird empire shouted. A group of armed Thunderbird guards soon surrounded the young royals. 

“I am Prince Harry of Gryffindor and these are Prince Ron of Hufflepuff and Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw. We are sent by Albus Dumbledore, Guardian of Hogwarts Castle, to speak to King Neville Longbottom so that he can bring us to Nicolas Flamel to warn him of a rising threat.”

“Halt! Hold it right there, no one is to have an audience with the king. The king is a very busy person and has no time for the problems of foreign nations. You three are to turn your ship around and head home this instant!”

“But...” Harry tried to protest. 

“No excuses! If you...” The royal guard was the cut mid-sentence by a booming voice. 

“What’s the commotion over here?” A young man dressed in the royal suit of a Thunderbird King said. 

“My liege, my apologies... but these three wayward foreign royals claim to be from Hogwarts continent and...”

“Hogwarts? Let them in, let them in!” King Longbottom commanded. “Apologies my fellow princes and princess”

“No harm done, no harm done,” Ron said. 

“Come along, we can chat along the way to the capital city,” King Longbottom said. 

—————-

Soon, the group were on a long carriage ride to the Thunderbird capital. Along the way, the trio of friends were in awe and amazed at the various architecture, wonders, scenery and buildings around Thunderbird. Hermione, herself, was curious (no surprise there) about various unique features in Thunderbird and kept asking King Longbottom questions after questions. 

“So, what brings you here? And please, call me Neville. We are fellow royals after all,” Neville said. 

So, Harry then briefed Neville about the situation that Dumbledore had explained and Ron and Hermione would add the occasional detail that Harry had accidentally miss out on or forgotten. 

“Ah I see...” Neville said. “This Voldemort fellow must be a real deal if it has Dumbledore all jumpy. It could also mean a national threat to Thunderbird and perhaps even the whole Ilvermorny continent. I think it’s best that I warn the other Ilvermorny leaders.”

“Yes, that would be best” Ron replied. 

With that, the the new group of friends rode on in comfortable silence. 

After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Harry. “I know this question might seem quite insensitive but I can’t help wondering that you are currently king and you are like.... around our age....” 

Thinking for a few minutes, Neville replied, “My mom and dad met with an.... ah.... unfortunate accident if you could say that. They are thus then deemed unfit for the throne and to rule. My grandmother would thus serve as regent until I came of age to claim the throne. I have quite recently came of age and so here I am, King,”

Harry was thoughtful for a moment and wanted to ask what happened to Neville’s mom and dad but something in Neville’s eyes caused Harry to hesitate. 

After an awkward silence of a few seconds, it was then broken by a lively joke by Ron and soon, the group of friends soon forgotten about the earlier conversation.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Nicolas Flamel, Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell

“Alright, here we are, the capital of Thunderbird.” Neville proclaimed brightly. “Normally, we would settle and entertain our foreign royal friends and delegates in the royal castle but since you guys are on a mission, I think it’s best that you go straight to Mr Flamel’s Castle. Alright, I think I shall leave you guys to find your way, I have tons of work to do.” With that, Neville was escorted away back to the royal castle. 

The trio of friends continued their hike up a small hill to Nicolas Flamel’s castle. Actually, ‘castle’ is a wrong word to use. It’s more like a huge mansion. Anyway, the you r royals walked up to the front gate and knocked on its door. 

Silence. 

Then, the sounds of the unlocking and chains unfastening could be heard. A greasy haired young man and a man wearing a turban could be seen. “What are you doing here?” The greasy haired man said in a oily tone. 

“I am Prince Harry of Gryffindor and these here are Prince Ron of Hufflepuff and Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw. We are sent by Albus Dumbledore to speak with Nicolas Flamel.” Harry replied. 

“Nicolas Flamel you say? And what makes you think he would want to see you?” The greasy haired man droned on. 

“It concerns his philosopher stone....” Harry was suddenly cut short by a wand pointed to his chest. In a flash, wands disappeared from Ron’a and Hermione’s pocket and appeared pointing back at the man. 

“What do you want with the stone. I am Severus Snape, Nicolas Flamel’s most trusted advisor and I will not let him down to allow the stone to be stolen. State your business with the stone and if I deem it unsatisfactory, you might just be on the receiving end of a nasty curse.” Snape said. 

Just as Harry was about to explain the situation, a man dressed in luxurious clothes walked towards the group and said, ”what’s going on here?” A lady, most likely his wife, could be seen following closely behind him. 

“We are from Hogwarts continent and...” Harry began. 

“Hogwarts you say.... Albus mentioned about a meeting with you guys but he neglected to mention the details. I think it’s best that this conversation is taken inside.” 

————————-

Soon, the group was sat in a rather posh living room. The trio were still wary of Snape and tried to sit as far away from him. The turban wearing man turned out to be Quirinus Quirrell, an apparently young apprenticeship, seeking tutelage under Snape and Flamel.

After a hefty discussion and explaining of the events that has occurred, Mr Flamel smirked. “It would be foolish for this Voldemort fellow to try to steal my stone. I have placed protections and traps everywhere in the room that the stone is located. I do not believe it is necessary to send the stone to Hogwarts Vault.” 

“But... Mr Flamel... wouldn’t it be wise to be more cautious... After all...,” Ron began but was cut short by Mr Flamel. 

“No! I shall do as I deem fit and I do not believe Hogwarts Vault will protect any additional protection that I currently do not have. End of discussion. You are however, welcome to stay here at my home and keep a look out for this Voldemort person.” 

Without much of a choice, the trio realized that was the only alternative they could do and thus agreed. 

——————

After a scumptious dinner, the group was soon talked and chatting about the differences between their nations as well as any other leisure matter they could chat about. Harry turned his head towards Snape and found him talking to Quirrell with the back of Quirrell’s turban facing him. All of a sudden, Harry felt a jolt of pain in his scar on his forehead. 

“Ouch!” Hardy exclaimed. 

“What happened? Are you ok?” Ron, Hermione, Mr Flamel and Mrs Flamel said worryingly, deeply concerned about their friend. 

“It’s nothing” Harry said. That did nothing to soothe Ron and Hermione concerns as they know Harry always has a way of downplaying his hurt and injury and anything he deem as not wanting to worry others. Seeing Ron and Hermione silently glare at him, Harry had no choice but to mouth “later” to them.


	8. Chapter 8: Meanwhile...

Meanwhile, things at Hogwarts continent are not very pleasant. The Slytherin armies has entirely surrounded Ravenclaw kingdom. Fortunately, the only reason Hufflepuff kingdom has not been fully surrounded was because it is partially protected by the Petra Mountains. 

Despite the strong alliance of three kingdoms against Slytherin, Slytherin seemed to be holding their own and quite well in fact. 

“We need a new plan. We can’t keep doing this.” Henry said to Sirius. The two royal leaders were currently in a camp situated in the northern part of the Forbidden Forest, just north of Slytherin Kingdom. 

The Forbidden Forest is known as the largest densest forest in the whole world and is filled all sorts of magical creatures, both dangerous/deadly and otherwise. 

“There is nothing much we can do. Our scouts have ran ahead of us and reported that Slytherin Kingdom has somehow acquired the alliance of the dementors and giants. We can’t invade them without losing a significant number of people. Furthermore, my sources indicate that there an another Slytherin military camp in this part of the forest just a few miles away from us. I think it might be best for us to retreat until an alternative plan can be made.” Sirius said. 

“Retreat?!?! We can’t just retreat. That will just give them more land on the continent to gain a foothold of. Our kingdoms are starting to crumble what with spies within nations. Take for example that Lockhart fellow from Ravenclaw. He’s supposed to be the Ravenclaw’s prime advisor but once the Slytherins bribed him with gold, reward and safety for his own lives, he sold out our kingdoms precious secrets! And many countless others!” Henry exclaimed. 

Out of the blue, Alastor “Mad-eye” Moody, Gryffindor’s greatest military general rushed into the command tent. “Your highnesses! Emergency!! Our camp been attacked! And our troops are outnumbered even!” 

“Oh shit, this is not good! Mad-eye, tell the troops to retreat immediately to our other camp near Ravenclaw borders, the one that we placed Kingsley in charge of. And hurry!” Sirius said. “The rest of the more experienced troops will hold them off until everyone can get away safely. Come on Henry!” With that, the trio rushed out of the command tent, into a scene escalating into violence never seen before. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Urgh! What’s that awful smell?” Jean exclaimed. Looking around her, she found herself in a cold dungeon. “Where am I...?” As she started to awoke more, more memories buried in her subconscious mind gradually resurfaced and she started to remembered the situation that had unfolded a few days ago....

Jean Granger was leading the charge of the main Ravenclaw Royal Army. Despite protests by her parents, she still stubbornly cling to leading the army upfront. Soon, the battle commenced, or rather elevated to a whole new level of battle fights. Jean Granger suddenly found herself dueling Draco Malfoy, Crown Prince of Slytherin and rumored to be one of most strongest duelers of all times. To make matters worse, Draco kept using a plethora of unique Dark spells, most likely courtesy of the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy. Jean managed to hold her own quite well but before help could arrive, Draco managed to send a stunner her way and knocked her unconscious with a spell she did not recognize. 

So, here she was. She assumed this was the royal dungeons of the Slytherin castle. She also assumed that with her capture, Slytherin now held an advantage since they now have a hostage and a crown princess as hostage to boot. 

Jean yanked against her chains but to no avail. Suddenly, the sounds of the metal door unlocking could be heard and in step in a blond haired teenager. 

“Well look what we have here... a mudblood princess, all locked up and put in her rightful place.” Draco smirked. 

Jean did nothing but glare at him. She then spat at his feet and looked away. 

Draco looked infuriated and slapped her across the cheeks. “Filthy mudblood!” He then stormed away and the dungeon door banged close with a clang.


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing with danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: 
> 
> Harry, Ron, Hermione, Henry, John and Jean are all currently 18 years old.

After another fruitless attempt at trying to convince Mr Flamel that stone was better off protected at Hogwarts Vault, the trio were at a loss of what to do. Mr Flamel also did not see it fit to reveal the location of the stone within his castle. 

“Now, what do we do? We have painstakingly ventured all the way here, only for Nicolas to reject our attempts to protect the stone,” Ron complained. 

“We need more time... if we can just convince Mr Flamel but I really have no clue how...” Hermione said. 

“Time? We don’t have any more time” Ron said incredulously. “Hogwarts continent is in grave danger and if Lord Voldemort gets his hand on the stone, he will be able to regain a temporary body! The world could be in even more danger!” Ron argued. 

“Well, if you are so smart, then come up with a plan! Go on!”

This only resulted in Ron and Hermione to bicker for the hundredth (or perhaps thousandth) time. Harry resisted the urge to sigh. The uncooperativeness of Nicolas Flamel was giving him intense stress and the news of someone hurting unicorns in the Ancient Forest, a sacred forest within Thunderbird empire, also did not serve to soothe his nerves. 

Deliberate attacks on unicorns was seen as morally wrong in the magical world and anyone found attempting to kill or hurt these pure creatures would be sent on a one way ticket to Azkaban for 10 years or even more, depending on the circumstances. 

Azkaban prison is an international prison, used by all the major magical nations of the world. Dementors from the dementor nation serve as the prime guards of the prison but recent events have led to many nations being skeptical and wary of them, due to the huge threat they pose. 

Harry and his friends were currently standing at the entrance hall. Nicolas Flamel and his wife were currently out town meeting with the King of Thunderbird Empire, discussing who-knows-what at who-knows-where until who-knows-when. Harry just needed to make sure that no one would exploit this opportunity to steal the stone. 

All of a sudden, Snape was suddenly limping in with a bruised leg. Snape immediately went up to Quirrell and pulled him to an empty room. Leaving Ron and Hermione to their bickering (it would take ages for them to stop), Harry silently crept towards the room. 

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly shouted out loud due to being startled. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, " - your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the room. Harry immediately ducked down the corridor and hid behind one of Knights stature. Snape gave a frown down the corridor Harry had just been in and limbed back the opposite direction The room was quite dark now, what with night fast approaching and no lights or candles being placed in the room Snape and Quirell had just been in, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified. 

It was then that Harry started to form suspicions of Snape’s character, what with him seemingly very keen about the stone. Snape’s eyes always seemed to glean whenever the stone is mentioned and almost seemed disappointed whenever Nicolas Flamel failed to mention about its defenses and traps in place. The only thing Harry knew was that the third floor corridor of the left wing was forbidden for the trio to enter and Harry was willing to bet his entire kidney that the stone is located there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who’s hurting those unicorns....  
> hmmm....  
> I wonder.....


	10. Chapter 10: Through the trapdoor

A freezing morning found our trio of friends huddled close together round a self-made fire. Harry, Ron and Hermione had once again tried to make Mr Flamel see the error of his ways of not allowing the stone to be brought to Hogwarts for safekeeping. The only relief that our trio could feel was that at least Lord Voldemort had not stolen it and the stone remains safely hidden.

“Perhaps we should just leave the stone as it is. It looks like Voldemort can’t even find it. I mean.... it’s like what.....5 months and the stone is still safe?” Ron said. 

“I don’t know.... I’m at a loss at what to do...” Harry replied.

Despite the relative normalcy, Harry had a constant gut feeling that something was wrong. It certainly did not help that Snape was looking so very suspicious. To make matters worse, he had to have the unfortunate luck of having his scar (which he had obtained when he was a year old during Voldemort’s first attempt at killing the potters) acting up. Initially, it was merely a lingering sensation of pain but it gradually increased in intensity. Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead. 

Rubbing his forehead, Harry said, “My scar keeps hurting and I feel like it’s some kind of warning...”

“Go to Madam Pomfrey!” Hermione replied worriedly. 

“Err... In case you forgotten, Madam Pomfrey is currently in Gryffindor Kingdom and thousands of miles away from us.” Ron said. 

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Flamel’s around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. (Yes, they did found out about Fluffy but not from Flamel. It turns out the Flamels had a trusty gameskeeper called Agrid and he can’t lie to save his life.) He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry.”

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. 

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Agrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but...

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Agrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Agrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Agrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

It turns out that Agrid managed to gain a dragon egg from a stranger at a bar. Nicolas and Agrid been training and caring for the baby dragon since he (yes, it’s male) hatched from his egg. 

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the Agrid’s room, didn't answer.

Agrid was sitting in an armchair; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Hi! Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Agrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Nobert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Agrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the pub that I went to. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Agrid? Did you mention Flamel at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Agrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even in the wizard of world? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"

Facepalms echoed through the hall.

Agrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Flamel," said Harry. "Agrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Agrid drunk. I just hope Flamel believes us. "

Knocking on Flamel’s rather posh office door, the trio heard a rather stern voice. 

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Madam McGonagall, Nicolas Flamel’s Secretary, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Mr Flamel. Or Mrs Flamel. Or either of the Flamels for that matter," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.

"See the Flamels?" McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Harry swallowed - now what? But then, he remembered that it was his responsibility to warn the Flamels and protect the stone if necessary. Dumbledore demanded it. McGonagall should know that he and his friends were meant to know of the stone so there shouldn’t be anything to hide. 

"Both Flamels left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the King Neville and flew off for his castle at once."

"He's gone ?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

"The Flamels are great people, Potter, they have many demands on his time-"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than King Neville, Potter?"

Harry wanted to retort that he was Prince Harry of Gryffindor and he would have done just that if Hermione hadn’t interrupted him. 

"Look," said Hermione. "It's about the you know what.”

When McGonagall only continued to stare blindly, Hermione said, “The stone”

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"The stone. If this is about needing to move the stone to Hogwarts Vault then I must tell you that it is unnecessary. Mr Flamel has told me about your numerous attempts and I must say that your attempts are not necessary." she spluttered.

"But, I think - I know - that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone.” 

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"The Flamels will be back tomorrow," she said finally. “Rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected. There’s no need to worry. "

"But- "

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got the Flamels out of the way. He sent that note, I bet King Neville will get a real shock when the Flamels turns up."

"But what can we-"

Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were - " Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something."

Harry flushed. The trio of friends then turned and quickly went out of the castle for some fresh air. 

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside whichever room he currently is in and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

“Because I say so,” Harry replied, which caused Ron to laugh. At that, Hermione mocked glared at the boys.

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the castle than McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper. 

“Your worries are misplaced but I really can’t be bothered what you guys get up to. You people are adults so I will leave it up to your judgement on what to do,” 

With that, McGonagall swept away, down the corridor. Suddenly, Hermione came bursting towards the boys.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and I tried to hide behind one of the statues in the corridor but Snape caught me!” 

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"But’s it’s the only way!" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them.

"You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It’s a good thing Henry gave it to me,” At that Harry smiled. 

"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.

"All - all three of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful..."

So, with a plan in mind, our trio returned to their accommodations in Flamel’s castle to prepare themselves for the danger of their lives. (Of course, when our friends could look back on everything in future, they would have realized that this is in fact quite mild and tame compared to the others.)

—————-

Seeing the three friends running back towards the directions of their rooms, a hooded figure emerged from the shadows and slowly crept towards the door on the third floor corridor......


	11. Chapter 11: A setback and an untimely demise

Henry and John, together with the royal families of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were huddled together in the grand dining room of Ravenclaw Castle. The mood was solemn and everyone was disheartened after the capture of Jean Granger. The king and queen of Ravenclaw were inconsolable despite numerous attempts by Sirius to cheer them up. Sirius wanted to utilize some of his prank kit but Remus Lupin felt it would be inappropriate. 

Everyone was at a loss of what to do. Fortunately, for the time being, the war seemed to be in a kind of stalemate, with neither side gaining on each other. 

After a few more minutes, Henry and John excused themselves from the hall and proceeded to the royal gardens for some fresh air. 

For a moment, Henry and John sat in comfortable silence, trying to ponder on the best course of actions. 

Then, Henry said, “I just hope that wherever Harry is, he is safe and not having as much problems as we did.”

“Me too. I hope Ron and Hermione are safe as well.” 

Different magical plants dotted the garden, each with special properties. Their smells combined into a wonderful aroma, giving John a sense of deep relaxation. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. This was the life he enjoyed, appreciated. Breathing deeply, he relished it: the air was refreshing, and the night was silent.

His brows furrowed for a second—then, his head shot up.

Too silent.

Boom!

Immediately, alarms were set off from the loud blast. He stumbled up, eyes stretching wide. His heart thundered in her ears and he looked around wildly, feeling the ground rumble beneath his feet. He could vaguely feel Henry getting up to stand beside him and unsheathe his sword (the mighty sword of Gryffindor) He struggled to keep his balance, hearing scuffling sounds behind him. Whirling around, he whipped his wand out, only to see a wizard hurrying over to them.

'Your Highnesses, we must get you two to safety at once,' the guard said, veins popping on his forehead. He nodded, his gaze going glassy as he kept his wand again, then let himself be led away.

Henry and John sped past the streets, seeing guards duelling with cloaked figures on the rooftops in the corner of their eyes, who seemed to be able to dance around all of the guard's attacks. A huge host charged the palace's guards, throwing curses left and right. Figures swept through clusters of defenders, trying to organise themselves. The sounds of explosions and screams filled the air, making John's face drain of its colour. This had never happened before. Sure, they had seen fighting, but not on this scale . . .

“The palace hasn't ever been attacked before! But it appears that somehow, Ravenclaw’s capital has been invaded by the Slytherin invaders,” John thought frantically as they hurried through secret passages and into the grand hall.

'Come, John, quick, and wands in the air!' his father shouted to him. The royal families of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, along with a few guards, raced through secret passages leading out of the palace and to the docks.

Whoosh!

A jet of black fire narrowly missed their group and hit one of the boats. At once, the boat exploded, precious cargo flying off of it and landing with a thunk nearby. John ignored them even though they were close enough for him to kick it.

“Black fire?” John thought, and his heart sank in his chest. That was very dark magic. Very few delved into the arts of dark magic for fear of corruption, and those who did had to learn to control it. Not only that, to study the dark arts, one had to apply for a permit. So many had betrayed the royals? That was impossible . . .

Then he saw him.

What he assumed to be the person leading the invasion was standing on a mast of a ship. The ship's sail had the crest of a giant emerald-green snake and the leader himself had platinum blond hair, piercing grey eyes and looked to be about his age: eighteen. In normal circumstances, John would have thought him quite handsome, but right then, he was unable to think about anything other than how he was blasting out piercing beams of green. One hit the guard next to her and he crumpled; he saw the light disappear from his eyes, faster than a snap. The Killing Curse.

“Henry! John! Quick! Get on board the ship!” Sirius exclaimed as he, together with every other able bodied adult on board, slashed their wands in mid air, erecting a powerful shield around their ship. 

“What about the Ravenclaw people?” Henry enquired worriedly. 

“We have announced for them to evacuate immediately. The military will accompany them.” King Granger said. 

Getting on board the ship, Henry looked back at Ravenclaw. All he could see was fires and overwhelming destruction. Black fires left a trailing column of smoke in their wake, blending into the inky background of the night, leaving Ravenclaw in darkness and gloom.

Suddenly, King Granger’s eyes widened. His hand shot up subtly, a small jab, and Henry, John and the rest of people on board the ship felt like icy goo was oozing all over their body, sprouting from their heads. Henry stumbled back, the floorboards of the boat creaking under his weight.

The Disillusionment Charm.

King Granger turned, facing away from them. 

'You . . .' King Granger murmured; his voice clouded with rage. Henry followed his gaze, looking up to the front on the boat, only to see a dark figure perched on top of it like a black crow.

'Me,' replied a husky, deep voice. The figure on the mast had spoken. Henry tensed up. This was the leader that he had seen just moments earlier.

King Granger's wand lurched forward, and a bright beam of light erupted from its tip without a single incantation, but the figure simply sidestepped it, swivelling on the mast, flying through the air as he raised his own wand.

'Expelliarmus!'

A cracking sound filled the air as the wand in King Granger’s hand slipped out of his grasp, skidding across the rickety floor of the boat until it tipped over the curb and fell into the murky depths of the ocean below. King Granger cursed under his breath, but stood his ground, looking directly at the attacker, who was standing before him, his face still half obscured by shadows cast by the iridescent moon.

'Good evening,' he continued. 'Wonderful weather, isn't it?'

'What do you want?' King Granger growled through gritted teeth, his gaze fixed on the attacker. 

'What I want is none of your business, or mine for that matter. After all, I’m a mere steward of the Dark Lord' the figure drawled, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

'You don't understand,' the figure snapped. 'I assume your great guardian of Hogwarts Castle, Dumbledore hasn't told you the full prophecy?'

'Prophecy? If this is about Harry’s prophesied future to defeat the Dark Lord, then I’m not telling you anything’ 

The attacker replied, “of course not. That prophecy is quite old. There’s a new prophecy. And you guys will be too dead to hear it.”

Henry gulped as the boat met with a large wave, shuddering visibly. Sirius was pushed on top of him, and both struggled to get up.

'Stay here, Henry, I must aid King Granger,' Sirius murmured.

Water droplets sprayed onto the Henry as the boat slammed against the wave. King Granger didn't move, and neither did the figure. They only stared at each other, like a silent battle of wills.

Until, finally, King Granger inclined his head towards the boat, at Henry's direction. His eyes searched his location until they landed on him knowingly, and chills erupted on his skin. How could he know where he was? Was he not under his very own Disillusionment Charm?

The attacker mistook King Granger’s gaze, assuming he was trying to find an escape path. He inclined his head to the door of the cabin. 'You can't escape. The second you lunge for that plank, you'll be dead on the floor. If you scream, I'll kill you before the sound even comes out of your mouth. The rain,' he gestured to the sudden downpour above them 'masks the sounds up here anyway. Your guards downstairs will hear nothing. I've got you trapped.' The attacker obviously did not notice Sirius under the disillusionment charm heading directly for him.

'Indeed, I am,' King Granger said coolly. He straightened, standing before the ship's railing, more composed than he should have been, almost as if he was exchanging pleasantries with the assailant.

'What's wrong with you?' the figure asked suddenly, and this time Henry could clearly see the annoyance in his tone. 'Aren't you afraid? Old man, don't you realize that you're going to die tonight?'

'I know. I just have the courage to accept that death is not as you make it out to be.' King Granger said simply. He spread his arms. 'Do it, then.'

What is he . . .?

Henry grunted as he shifted his position but the boat met with another wave, sending water rushing over him. He rolled downwards, his back hitting the southern railing of the ship, and he lost sight of King Granger. No! He desperately clung on, grabbing the railing as rain attacked his body, following with a ground-shaking thunderclap.

His eyes searched his surroundings, blurred by the water, and then they found the two figures amidst the darkness. One raised his wand

'Fine!' the attacker snapped, infuriated.

'Avada Kedavra!'

A jet of bright green light shot out of the attacker's wand the attacker's wand and hit King Granger squarely in the chest. King Granger’s eyes widened, and Henry could see them pale as the light sapped from them. He was blasted into the air, over the curb, over the waves, over everything: for a split second he seemed to hang suspended amidst the cascading rain, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a giant rag doll, over the tidal wave and out of sight.

A gasp of horror could be heard from Queen Granger and it took the combined effort of Molly and Arthur to prevent her from foolishly and recklessly going after the attacker. A scream of horror burst out from Henry's mouth and he scrambled up, emotions clawing at him and filling up his chest, as if they were screaming spirits demanded to be let out. Just at that moment, Sirius appeared and shot a beam of bright blue light, forcing the attacker to conjure a glowing silver shield. A deep sound revebrated from there, and that made the hair on his hands stand on end.

'CRUCIO!' The attacker screamed. The curse whizzed from his wand, and Sirius vanished, reappearing a distance away. Thunder struck the sky again, illuminating him, and Henry caught a glimpse of the figure's true features: pale, blonde-haired, platinum-eyed . . .

'Periculem,' Sirius said, and glowing red sparks fizzed from her wand. Immediately, guards dressed in blue and bronze armour sped towards the the group. Sirius ducked around the guards and sped up the gangplank. A curse blasted the plank apart, but Henry waved his wand and Sirius was lifted back up onto the boat.

The figure whipped his head towards the guards and started to engage with them. Henry could see he was clearly skilled, but he was outnumbered. He slashed his wand upwards and flew up, signalling to something in the distance. Amongst the waves, he could see another ship: the one with the giant, green snake.

'NO! STOP!' Queen Granger managed to wrench her lips apart, pointing her wand at him once more, and their eyes met for a brief second before he turned and disappeared into the night, almost as if he had never been there at all. As rain poured on her, her arm fell to her sides limply as she stared at the now empty air.

“My love... my sweetheart . . .”

Henry could almost feel the rage bubbling in Queen Granger, boiling and burning like an inferno. Her brain registered every single feature of the hooded figure, making sure she would recognize him the next time she ever laid her eyes on him.

She would get her revenge. She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Comment and give me some feedback. 
> 
> Also, who do you think the attacker was? Kudos to those who guess the person right. :)  
> Hint: You have already met the character in the story. (There are also not many bad guys in the story so far so it shouldn’t be too difficult actually)


	12. Chapter 12: Retaliation

On deck, the mood was solemn. Queen Granger had not left her chambers since the death of the king of Ravenclaw. Even the seas, were unforgiving. Huge waves tossed and turned their boats. Rain fell from the sky with no sign of stopping. 

As the ship sailed towards Hogwarts Castle for an emergency meeting with Albus Dumbledore, the group on board pondered on what had recently happened. 

Henry and John were both thinking about the same question. What was this issue about a new prophecy? 

Soon, the group arrived at the meeting hall of Hogwarts Castle. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, his eyes looking incredibly weary as if he had not slept for days. 

“Greetings my friends. I know we just been dealt an incredible blow to our pride - what with the fall of Ravenclaw and death of King Granger, but we must keep looking towards the light!” Dumbledore said firmly. 

“What’s this about a new prophecy? And what is this about a prophecy concerning my baby brother?” Henry demanded. 

“Ah, I was afraid you might ask that. I was hoping that we could avoid the situation but I guess it’s best that I reveal the contents of both prophecy. I will catch Harry, Ron and Hermione with details of the prophecies when they returned from their expedition,”

“Alright. The first prophecy was told to me by Sybil Trelawney, President of the Council for Seer Affairs of Gryffindor. At first, I thought she was a bit of a fraud but I have reason the to believe that this was an actual prophecy,” Dumbledore waved his wand and fiery words appeared. 

————  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....  
————-

“I have reason to believe that prophecy points towards Harry Potter. Harry is after all the son of James and Lily Potter. Both James and Lily were Order members, who defied Voldemort three times. Harry is also born as the seven month dies,”

“But then, why couldn’t the prophecy be about me?” Henry enquired. 

“You see, here’s where the second part of the prophecy comes into play. It states that the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal. I have personally analyzed the scars on both your foreheads. Harry’s scar is the only scar filled with dark magic.” 

“What do you mean it’s filled with dark magic?” Henry and Sirius exclaimed.

“I mean just what I said. I have tried to remove the dark magic inside it but effort is futile. I’m doing the best as I can to research on ways to get rid of it,”

“You better old man. This is my baby brother we are talking about,” Henry snarled. 

“Anyway, what’s this about a second prophecy,” Arthur Weasley said, trying to steer the conversation back on track. 

“Actually, the prophecy was quite recently revealed to me. It was again made by Sybil Trelawney.” 

With another wave of his wand, fiery words appeared in the air. 

—————  
They gather now, they who would stand by the Chosen One,

His six companions, bonded by love deep and true

The Warrior, his friend, his protector

The Wise Lady, his sister in all but blood, his font of knowledge

The Strategist, his best friend, his right hand

The Green Lord, his equal in power, his general

The Seer, his sister in all but blood, his guide 

The White Ram, saved from Evil, his left hand

Training they need together, to defeat the Dark Lord

Let not one be lost or all will be for naught

And the Dark Lord will defeat the Chosen one

————-

“This prophecy is more intricate and complex. It refers to seven people. As of now, I have deduced six people to be suitable candidates for the prophecy,” 

“Harry of course is the Chosen One. Ron and Hermione will of course be The Strategist and The Wise Lady respectively,”

“Henry should most likely be the Green Lord. Henry is Harry’s twin and everyone knows that magical twins are equal in power to each other,” Sirius said. 

“This is right my boy. The Warrior should be John Weasley. After all, John is a formidable warrior as you all know and John has saved Harry’s life countless times in the past so it would make sense that John is his protector,” 

“But who would be The Seer?” Molly Weasley enquired. 

“That would be Jean,” Queen Granger whispered. 

“Jean? She’s a seer?” Henry, together with everyone else apart from Dumbledore and the Queen Granger asked. 

“Yup. She manifested and first shown her ability when she was ten. It started out as small things like predicting when the rain will come. Eventually, bigger predictions occurred. She has not said her first true prophecy yet but I believe with time she will. I believe she is a true seer,” 

“Oh,” That was all the rest could say as they pondered on the knowledge. 

“But that’s only six people. Who’s the White Ram?” Sirius said.

“Well, that’s a mystery right?” Dumbledore said mysteriously. “And yes, I do not know who the White Ram is but I believe with time, whoever the person is will be revealed,” 

“Alright, if that’s all for the first part of the meeting, we shall move on to the more crucial second part. We need to plan our retaliation against Slytherin. They must pay, with or without blood,” Sirius said.


	13. Chapter 13: Uncertainty

Standing on the balcony of the highest tower of Ravenclaw Castle, Crown Prince Draco Malfoy of Slytherin heaved a heavy sigh, whether of relief or frustration, we may never know. With the fall of Ravenclaw to Slytherin and the murder of the king of Ravenclaw at his own hand, Draco knew he should be feeling proud, elated even. However, for some reason, some small part of him still felt a tinge of regret. 

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Well done my son. You have done well. Soon the reign of Slytherin will be in order,” King Lucius said. 

Draco could only nod his head. He felt it was ironic that just moments and maybe years ago, he would killed for any opportunity to prove his worth for the Dark Lord and eliminate his opposition. Now that he had murdered one of his opposition, all he could feel was... uncertainty...regret...guilt. But, he knew better than to voice his disagreements with his father. After all, he the Crown Prince of Slytherin and he needed the people to see him as a worthy leader, capable of dominating the lands. 

Glancing down towards the capital of Ravenclaw, Draco could see Slytherin soldiers and guards rounding up any Ravenclaw citizens, before sending them to forced labor camps. Pushing away his last remaining signs of guilt, he reminded and berated himself firmly and harshly that this was for the greater good for the Dark Lord. Once all of Hogwarts continent is decorated in the colors, emblems and symbols of his noble ancestor - Salazar Slytherin, he shall then reap the fruits of his labor and prove to himself that all he had done was worth it and necessary. 

Just outside the corner of his eye, he could see Slytherin greatest military general, Bellatrix Lestrange preparing the Slytherin troops to continue advancing forward into Gryffindor borders. With the collapse of Ravenclaw, it resulted in Gryffindor kingdom being more vulnerable to a land invasion by Slytherin. However, he knows that any attempt to conquer Gryffindor would not be an easy feat. Even Hufflepuff would not fall as easily due to various strategic points Hufflepuff troops could take up positions at. Ravenclaw kingdom only fell due to the element of surprise and a lack of time for their troops to better prepare themselves for battle. Hufflepuff kingdom had the Petral Mountains to slow down Slytherin invaders and give Hufflepuff more time for preparation. As for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff borders protecting Gryffindor allowed them to prepare their troops more effectively. 

Draco knew that should any effort to conquer the remaining two kingdoms via only their wizarding army fail, King Lucius Malfoy would most likely not hesitate to utilize the secret weapon in the Chamber for his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... the Chamber....  
> Just so you know, the Chamber of Secrets would not play a prominent role in book 1 at the moment. It would most likely come into play in book 2. 
> 
> And also, yes Draco was the attacker in Chapter 11.   
> 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my story! :)


End file.
